poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:ElevatorToughLion/Windows 8 / Windows 8 Pro for Poptropica (Touch, Non-Touch)
Hi Poptropicans, do you have Windows 8 or Windows 8 Pro? Then however, Poptropica will try to get support for Windows 8. When it's fully compatible, then Poptropica will do this. Find out! Windows RT * Not compatible for Windows RT. * Due to Windows Store apps only. Windows 8 / Windows 8 Pro * Compatible for Windows 8 and Windows 8 Pro, * Works with Adobe Flash Player in Google Chrome. * Also works with Internet Explorer 10. How to use Poptropica for Touch PCs Logging In * First, when you're on Start screen, tap Desktop * On the desktop, tap Internet Explorer or double-tap Google Chrome (if installed) * Tap the web address and type (http://www.poptropica.com/) * After the game loaded, tap New Player or Returning Player. * When New Player, customize anything you like as tapping. * When Returning Player, tap Username and enter it with keyboard screen and Password with the keyboard screen. * After you logging in, you'll see home screen. * After you created the account, select the island and good to go. Home Screen * After you logged in, there are Pop Quiz, Redeem Code, Annoucements in Poptropica, and Back to Poptropica Game. * If the Pop Quiz available, you will be prompted to do it. Tap Yes or No. It's your choice. If the Pop Quiz is not available after you do it in non-touch PCs, check back soon. * If you have the code, tap Redeem Code and type it with the keyboard screen. * If there is the announcement in Poptropica, you can tap it. * If you want to continue the game, tap Back to Poptropica Game. Poptropica Friends * You can tap your friends. * Tap Back or Next to see other friends. Scrolling don't work. * You can customize you like. * Tap Previous or Next to see other things you like. Poptropica Store * Tap Gold Card you like to buy (Refund or Transfer not acceptable). * Tap Back or Next to see other gold cards (Scrolling don't work). * When you're buying gold card, you'll prompted. Tap Cancel or Buy. If buy, then your Poptropica Credit will spent. * Tap Costumes you like to buy (Refund or Transfer not acceptable). * Tap Back or Next to see other gold cards (Scrolling don't work). * When you're buying costumes, you'll prompted. Tap Cancel or Buy. If buy, then your Poptropica Credit will spent. Daily Pop * Sneak Peeks: Tap Previous or Next. * Celebrity Clips: Tap Previous or Next. * Comics: Tap Comic Books as you like. * Games (Powered by Miniclip): Tap Games you like. And follow the steps. * More: Tap anything you like. Game Mode * Tap to walk. * Hold the screen to run. * Drag as you like. How to use Poptropica for Non-Touch PCs Logging In * When you're on the Start screen, click Desktop screen. * Open the Internet Explorer or Google Chrome (if installed) * Click the web address and type (http://www.poptropica.com) on your keyboard. * After the game loaded, click New Player or Returning Player. * When New Player, select the age and customize anything as you like. * When Returning Player, enter the username and password on your keyboard. * After logging in, you'll see home screen. * After creating account, click any island and you're good to go. Home Screen * There currently are: Back to the Game button, Pop Quiz and Recent Activity, Announcements, Redeem Code and Status of Poptropica Membership. * If you wish to continue the game, click Back to the Game. * If there is the Pop Quiz, answer Yes or No. If something, click anything. * If there is no Pop Quiz after you do this in Touch-PCs, check back soon. * After you do Pop Quiz, you'll see the recent activity. * If you see announcements and you may want to try, you may click it. * If you have the code that you buy like Best Buy or anything, enter the code on the keyboard and click it. You will be redirected to Poptropica Store. * If you're not Poptropica Membership, click Buy Membership. You will be opened the new window or tab on your browser to see Poptropica Membership. Poptropica Friends * Scroll to see other friends. * Click + to add friends. Enter friend's username to get friend. * After adding friends, it will be added and automatically best friend. * Click your friends to see friend's activity. * When you're see your activity, it will also added the Pop Quiz. * You can edit your Pop Quiz if you change your mind. (Your activity only) * To see archive Pop Quiz, click Next. * When you're see the archive activity, you may click Previous or Next. * You can also change your clothes by click other friends or yours. Poptropica Store * Scroll the gold card to see other one. * If you buy your new gold card, you'll be prompted. Click Cancel or Buy. If you buy it, it will spent and keep it forever. (It cannot be returned or transferred) * Scroll the costumes to see other costumes. * If you buy your new costume, you'll be prompted. Click Cancel or Buy. If you buy, it will spent and keep it forever. (It cannot be returned or transferred) Daily Pop Check back soon for updates! Game Mode * Click to walk. * Hold to run. * Dock to hide. * Click Items to see during island. * Click Clothes to customize any Poptropican. * Click Map to see. There are Restart Island. * If you restart island, read carefully. If yes, it will be lost and cannot be undone. Want to Try Windows 8 for Poptropica? Download it in (http://windows.microsoft.com) The Last Thing Poptropica Team, and Poptropica Wiki Team? What do you think? And send the comment below! And that's it! Category:Blog posts